


Tommy all alone

by FrickDaCar



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Might rewrite this and delete this version, Other, Philza is kinda of a bad dad, Sad, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommys therapy cow!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickDaCar/pseuds/FrickDaCar
Summary: Tommy is abandoned and lives his life on his lonely home.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Henry, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 317





	Tommy all alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Walls Are Crumbling (I am, too)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441998) by [LexWithAnX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexWithAnX/pseuds/LexWithAnX). 



When Tommy was younger he was very emotional. He would get fired up in an instant and get passionate on whatever subject was being thrown around at the dinner table. He would get cocky and happy yelling in joy while messing with his brothers. And other times he would cry, he would cry and wish that everything were all right.

But he's not young anymore. He's sixteen and he's living his life the only way he knows how to.

He makes his way outside, to check on the farm he had to take care of when he was eleven. He opens the gate and makes his way in, heading to the chickens who were usually up by now walking all around their little prison. Tommy as usual grabbed fed the chickens and checked for any eggs. (Sometimes if he had enough eggs he could give himself breakfast for the entire week! But he knows better than to waste those eggs.) 

After he gets a handful of them (3 to be exact! He could probably make himself a mean meal with this type of ingredient. He hides his excitement for later.) and takes the eggs inside to be placed near the kitchen he heads back out again, heading into a new area of the farm to see his favorite animal.

He walks in and sees her, the majestic cow he deemed Henry. He walks over and lets himself be right next to her, patting her head and smiling.

"Hey Henry, how are you doing?" The cow just stays quiet and stares at him. Of course he doesn't expect a full blown conversation with the thing but he still appreciates the attention. "Well if you didn't know I've been doing my best lately and I- You're probably bored. Lemme just get your food and I'll be on my way."

He heads out to grab some wheat, (he knows it's valuable and he doesn't grow much of it. But he feels like he kinda has to give it to her.) and feeds it to her, Henry mooing in appreciation. He starts to make his leave and he could already feel her eyes on him, and he sighs dramatically facing the cow again.

"Henry I have to do work. Look it won't be that long, once I'm done I'll be back and we can do fun cow shit or whatever." He's gifted Henry's blank stare, in a way it looks emotionless. He stays there for a bit waiting for any more interruptions from Henry before he takes his leave, making sure the animals are safe in their little farm pens as he leaves to find some food.

He heads inside real quick to grab his trusty axe, and his worn down bow with some arrows. Along with some comfortable clothing for this cold weather as he makes his leave. He knows not to stay away for too long, only far enough that he can bring dead animals for cooking as well as making it quickly to his home before dark. 

He travels through the trees, making sure his steps are quiet and alert incase it goes wrong for him. It doesn't take long till he passes some eventual spruce and manages to see it. A rabbit calmly by itself. He smiles as his eyes target onto his prey, the prey having no idea of the attack. He pulls the string back, arrow aiming for his target. He makes sure to aim in the most fatal spot for the animal, (he's done this so many time before he has to mentally stop himself from becoming cocky and losing his meal.) 

One arrow hits, and the rabbit pathetically screams as it life leaves it's body. He walks over picking up and carrying his kill making sure it wouldn't get ruined by how he was holding it. He looks around again and pauses for a second. The spruce trees were already on the path of loosing their leaves, some of the leaves were scattered around the rabbit's corpse. As well as some of the blood pouring out onto the leaves. (Tommy makes sure not to think about that too hard.) He can look over to the left there was a pond, starting to freeze up a bit. It was late fall, didn't take a genius to figure it out. 

Tommy almost gasps when he figures it out. This is the same exact pond in which he found Henry.

Of course back then it was spring, and back then he was eleven. Probably only a couple of days after being forced into the harsh reality of survival all by himself. 

Back then he remember only feelings abandoned holding his blanket screaming for anyone to help him, to come find him and only being returned with silence. It took him a couple of days until he found enough motivation to get up and move again, a couple more before starting to get actual work done.

Eleven year old Tommy made his way to this exact pond, most likely to get a drink. (Eleven year old him was dumb and thirsty and most likely hungry as hell. A part of sixteen year old Tommy wants to point and laugh and make fun. The other part doesn't want to even remember that boy was truly him only five years ago)

As he was getting some type of refreshment from the pond, he remembers hearing some footsteps, and almost panics. Scared of whoever could be lurking between those trees. Maybe hunters wanting to kill Tommy for his skin! Or maybe a wild monster planning to eat him! (Eleven year old Tommy remembers being told by his brothers that monsters exist while laughing. He didn't want to admit that he believed them.) He sits there trying to change his position into more of a ready one, ready for anything. To get killed, to get eaten, to fight, to run, to do anything. 

But when he sees a young calf barely even walk, out of the trees a part of Tommy feels bad. So he did what ever sad eleven year old boy did, he took the cow home.

That cow ended up being named Henry. (Mistaken his part, he didn't realize Henry was a girl until after he named her. His justification for it was that 'it was a very good name you know Henry.' Henry couldn't complain.)

Young eleven year old Tommy would always talk to the cow, being his only friend near his lonely house. The cow wouldn't always reply, but Tommy knew that he and the cow were best friends. (Future Tommy feels a slight ping of regret for forcing poor Henry to be his friend but then again she would've ended up as free food if it wasn't for him so it was technically okay.) Of course his house wasn't always lonely, once it was bustling with his two brothers and his dad! Who disappeared over some time and soon it was only Tommy to defend his home. (It took two years till Tommy realized they were never coming back, and after that realization Tommy _broke_ )

Once Tommy was thirteen he screamed at Henry. It was after he realized that he was all alone. Of course he knew that before, that he was alone but the hope of someone coming back made him strive to continue. To continue trying to figure out how to survive in the harshness of the outside world. 

"Why do you think they leaved me Henry?" He asks one night laying on the slightly older cow. The cow doesn;t answer causing the thirteen year old to shake. "Do they hate me Henry?" He asks, begging to hear something from the animal. Again no response. he gets up and clenches his fists. He looks down at Henry, the young cow just laying there mindlessly chewing. "Do you think they left me for a good reason Henry!?" Tommy's voice starts to get louder, he can feel his throat get tight he can feel himself about to cry but he can't do that. He can't do that now. "DO YOU THINK THEY LEFT ME TO FUCKING DIE?!" HE screams at the poor cow, his face scrunched in anger as he takes a moment and just yells. yells in pain and anguish before falling to his knees and sobbing. Sobbing so hard as he lays on Henry and continues to sob till he's asleep. (The next week he gave his apologies by giving Henry more food then usual. He hopes she appreciated it.)

Now sixteen year old Tommy doesn't know why they left him. A part of him doesn't care (He does.) But all he needs to know now is to survive and to continue on living. And that's how he will make it. He makes that conclusion as he eats his rabbit stew, thinking to himself.

He needs to continue on living.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to delete this but I spent too much time on it and I wanna post it. I don't know whether I want to delete this but I will say I'm planning to write a better version of this relating to Tommy being all alone >:)


End file.
